Watashi no Sukoshi Tubasa
by white-wings01
Summary: After the eve wars, the earth and the colonies are peaceful. Yet in the shadows lurk those men who detest harmony. With one of their number gone forever, will the Gundam pilots be able to stop the terrorists? Or is fate in the hands of the next generation
1. Chapter 1

**Watashi no Sukoshi Tubasa**

Gundam Wing Fan Fiction

Author : White Wings

:: Chapter 1 ::

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the restaurant section of a local bar a man, a woman, and a small boy sat at a table having lunch. It was a cold January afternoon – the lazy part of the day when the lunch crown had mostly gone and the regular drinkers had yet to arrive. Two women, tired from shopping, dawdled over their hamburgers, their attention casually focused on the pretty family at the next table.

The thin young man with messy dark brown hair was obviously the father of the child that sat on its mothers lap across the table from him. The boy shared both his mother and his fathers' appearance so strongly that it was like looking at both of his parents at once.

The father, thought he was no doubt incredibly handsome with his navy eyes dark and intelligent, didn't look like the type who smiled often. However, every time he looked at his son playing with the crayons on the table his face lit up in a rare and beautiful smile. It was a brief joy in a long line of hardships.

The mother, equally as beautiful as her husband, long dark hair that proudly pronounced her Mexican heritage, laughed quietly at some unknown comment her beloved had made, and the reaction the said words had on their son.

Tears in the corners of his eyes the boy sniveled until his father gave him a stern look, dispelling any hope that he would get what he wanted that way.

And in that brief moment before all the peace ended, there seamed to be an air of bitter happiness wafting though the room. Until two men, guns in their hands and a black box in the other stormed into the room.

Screams and shouts of terror filled the room as they ran across the threshold to the center of the building. The young man forced his wife and child under the table, a cloud of ill bade things hanging over him. He shielded his only loves with his body and the black box exploded, rocking the very foundations of the building with its force.

In the aftermath the same two women who had earlier observed the happy family, crawled out form under the remains of their table and looked sadly at the beautiful young woman. Her hair now a mess and blood splattered on her face she cried out her husbands name while her son sobbed over and over for his "daddy" to get up.

Not even the devil would have been able to stomach the sadness that the sudden carnage caused.

Onlookers rushed from across the street to help the survivors as the ambulance and fire truck sirens reverberated in the deadly stagnant air.

_**12 Years later, May**_

"Mom I'm leavin' now!" A slender high school student slid down the banister of the small townhouse he and his mother lived in with one of his fathers' old friends. A backpack slung over his shoulder and a bagged sandwich in his mouth he bounced out the door, almost running into a tall man of about 30 who was on the way in.

"Whoa! Slow down there Kiro your guna tear up the sidewalk at that pace."

"Sorry Mr. Maxwell, but I'm guna have ta take that chance!" Kiro shouted from the street as he ran towards the bus stop.

Duo chuckled as he shut the door and hung his sweater on the coat rack. Heading for the kitchen, he pealed off his shirt and threw it into the laundry room. He bent down and pulled a carton of milk from the fridge. He reached for the bread, placing it in the crook of his arm and then with a glace over his shoulder he reached for the small cake, smothered in cream cheese frosting that sat in the back of the fridge.

"DUO MAXWELL GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT CAKE!"

Duo jumped and smacked his head on the freezer door; he turned and looked sheepishly at the woman who was leaning on the refrigerator door next to him.

"Morning Cary." He grinned

"That cake's for Kiro tonight and you know it, keep tryin' to eat it and you wont get any."

"Like hell I wont get any!" Duo stood up. "No cake, no free room and board!"

Cary looked at Duo, blinked, and then shut the door to the fridge so as the cold air didn't escape.

"Liar." She said, taking the loaf of bread from him.

"Your right, haha what would Heero do to me if he found out that I thrown his wife and kid out on the street." He grinned and then gasped in mock terror.

"My GODS what if he heard me threaten!" Collapsing to his knees and clapping his hands together he bowed his head and ranted.

"No Heero I didn't mean it, don't shoot, what's that? No bombs Heero please! NO NOT THE NUKS!! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I am, it will never happen again, I swear on me honor as a man!"

Cary snickered from the table at Duo's antics, she new he was trying to make her feel better. She glanced at the photo that Duo was begging forgiveness under; a portrait taken two months before Heero's death. A younger Cary and Kiro smiled happily at the camera while Heero smirked dangerously, his arms wrapped around his wife and son.

"Why do you do that Duo, he isn't hear anymore." She said quietly as her landlord and friend stood up.

"Just because someone's dead, doesn't mean there not still watching and protecting." He smiled.

"Yes, your right... isn't he... Heero." Cary looked longingly at the photograph and smiled solemnly before getting up to help Duo make breakfast. The man really was hopeless.

_**At the Bus Stop**_

Kiro had just made the bus, and it was a good thing too. He was already worn out from the sprint he'd made from the house; he didn't think his stamina would have lasted him all the way to school. Clutching his backpack in his arms he sat down breathlessly on an empty seat and rested quietly there until the next stop where his friend Debbie got on.

Debbie, or DC as he called her, was a short blond girl of normal build. She excelled in academics, where athletics was his strong suit, and she had been his only friend since middle school. Apparently her family was rich but he'd never been to her house nor met her parents. She said that they were away on business most of the time anyway so it didn't really matter.

"Mornin' DC."

"Good Morning." The blond said with emphasis, she detested bad grammar, which she was sure Kiro only used to cause her grief.

"Yea, yea."

She sat down on the seat next to him and ruffled his eternally messy hair, grinning at his distressed reaction as he tried to swat her hand away.

"Hey, nock it off! Do you have any idea how long it takes to tame this mess?"

"Enlighten me medusa."

"Ha ha very funny..."

"So how dose it feel to be seventeen?"

"Just like it did to be sixteen."

"Bummer, my father threw me some huge coming of age party."

"Lucky." Kiro sneered

"Not really, I didn't get to invite any of my friends. It was all work associates and business partners." Debbie sighed

There was silence for a while. They both knew it had been an important event for her father, the mysterious who seemed to be to busy with his work to appreciate his daughter. Kiro felt like he was the lucky one when he thought about how his mom had always been there no mater what. The few memories he had of his father were all good. Debbie had none of those things with her father, except for the short spells he spent at home.

"So...what's on the agenda today?" Kiro said to break the silence

"Oh, today promises to be quite interesting."

And what an agenda it was. The Debbie and Kiro team was a special pair. For three years since they entered high school they had been the bane of the Vice Principals existence, but not to his knowledge. They had crashed every event and every computer on campus multiple times, each without being caught or even suspected. They were the best of the best when it came to pranks.

This particular bit they had been planning for weeks. Today there was to be a school assembly in the gym. The honor roll students were getting special awards for their achievements. Debbie was one of them, though it didn't matter. There games never hurt anyone.

They had set up a special encoded program in the schools audio announcement system that, at a certain time, would make every cell phone on campus ring, whether it was on or off. If it went just right then plan "drown' out" would start just as the VP started his "These students will touch the starts" speech.

As the bus neared their stop, Kiro and Debbie spoke of other things. Other students from their school, as well the occasional teacher, got on between there and the school; it wasn't safe to talk about their plans for the risk of someone overhearing.

_**Somewhere Across Town**_

"So you found her?"

"Yes, we know exactly where she is. Shall we?"

"Indeed, go and take her. I don't care how many kids you have to kill but bring me that girl!"

"Sir!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:: End Chapter 1 ::


	2. Chapter 2

**Watashi no Sukoshi Tubasa**

_Gundam Wing Fan Fiction_

_Author : White Wings_

_:: Chapter 2 ::_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiro sat with his chin in his hand, staring boredly off into space. The auditorium had yet to fill with the rest of the schools attendees but the time was drawing near for the assembly to start. He watched as the Honor roll students filed in and sat in the arranged chairs on the large amp theater style auditoriums stage. He noticed a well-concealed wink from Debbie, which he returned. Sitting in the very back row, the furthest from the stage and closest to the exit, Kiro sighed as the long awaited event started. The Principal, a sweet, rather heavyset woman spoke first. She was one of the very few teachers that the cynical boy had any respect for.

Her speech was short and to the point, another reason Kiro liked her, but when she sat down that meant it was the Vice Principal turn. Straitening in his seat he grinned, glancing down at his watch, right on schedule. The Vice Principal thanked his superior and then, just as he opened his mouth, operation "Drown' out" blared into action. Every single cell phone on in the auditorium started to ring. Kiro immediately started laughing, unable to hold it in because of the horrified look on the Vice Principals face.

Behind him he heard some one curse. Kiro turned to see three men he didn't recognize as teachers looking at each other in confusion, trying desperately to get their cell phones to stop making noise. No one else seamed to notice them and then from behind them Kiro glimpsed something on the white linoleum flooring that lined the hallway. A hand, and seeping into view... blood.

Kiro suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He noticed guns in the hands of the three unfamiliar men that he hadn't before. He rose slowly, not wanting to attract the attention of the armed men, they had already shot the teacher who'd been guarding the hallway, they wouldn't think twice about shooting him. He kept an eye on them as he backed his way down the slanted isle, hoping that he would back into a teacher or something but every one was to distracted by the cell phones to notice. He dared to glace at the stage where Debbie was giving him a strange look. She was watching him at least. He pointed toward the three men in the back and saw her squint through the bright stage lights to try and see what he was pointing at but eventually shrugged, unable to see that far away.

His eyes darted back the men quickly and then he bolted for the stage. His sudden burst of spend made Debbie stand and Kiro looked up to see two more men he didn't recognize creeping up behind her. Just as he made it to the stairs the cell phones finally turned themselves off and he yelled, throwing his hand in a dramatic sweep, trying to signal Debbie to run.

"Debbie! BEHIND YOU!"

The blond girl whirled around and stood face to face with one of the strangers. She screamed and jumped backwards, bumping into the Vice Principal shoving the both of them down onto the hard wood floor of the stage. The other students and teachers seamed to start taking notice of the unfamiliar men and their guns now, and began to panic. The other honor roll students all jumped up from their seats and ran screaming from the stage. The Vice Principal crawled out from under Debbie and as he reached the edge of the stage began to scream like a little girl, running away and following the panicked mob as they rushed for the exits.

Kiro rushed to Debbie and kneeled down to help her up only to find one of the strangers pointing a gun at the bridge of his nose right in-between his eyes. He froze and so did Debbie. The man reached down with his free hand and grabbed the blond girls shoulder.

"Debbie!"

"Kiro? Help!"

Kiro tightened his grip around Debbie's torso; he wouldn't let these freaks take her even if it got him shot. He glared up at the man defiantly only to get a grim smirk from the man; he was tightening his grip on the trigger. Kiro flinched away as the shot went off and resounded though the acoustics of the auditorium. A new wave of screams erupted from the mob of students and teachers. But Kiro, realizing that he was unharmed looked up and saw that the Principal, Mrs. Summers, was struggling with the man who would have shot him.

"Mrs. Summers, watch out!" Debbie screamed as the other darkly clad man pointed his gun at the brave teachers back.

Kiro launched himself at the other man but a moment to late. The second shot sounded and Debbie's scream joined the others of the terrified students. The Principal struggled with the man who'd tried to shoot Kiro, managing to knock him out before her body fell limply on top of him. Kiro grabbed the back of one of the metal chair that had been set up for the Honor roll students and sung it at the man who'd shot the teacher, hearing the satisfying crack of metal braking bone echo.

Sirens could be heard over the terrified den of students and teachers now, and the man with the newly broken arm cursed loudly, pocketing his gun and then dragging his unconscious comrade out from under the cooling body of the woman teacher before disappearing back stage. Kiro sank to his knees, the adrenaline wearing off; he managed to crawl over to his best friend who kneeled, sobbing, over the body of the dead teacher. He placed a shaky hand on her shoulder and she threw herself into his chest, crying hysterically in the unsteady boys arms. Tears began to find their way down the cheeks of Kiros' face as a teacher, followed closely by a group of policemen, made their way up the steps of the stage.

"Kiro, Debbie, are you two alright?" The teacher asked.

It was Mr. McPeterson, the boys P.E. teacher and basketball coach. Kiro looked up at the man but couldn't force the words to come out. Debbie just continued to sob into his chest. A policeman went to Mrs. Summer and checked her pulse, shaking his head as he confirmed what the two students already knew. She was dead. McPeterson hung his head and looked away as the policeman radioed in the death to the ambulance that was waiting outside. Two of the other officers helped the two teens stand and lead them out of the auditorium, closely followed by the coach. The school nurse met them at the curb and gave them a quick checkup before logging in that they were only shocked and a bit bruised. Hundreds of students were already leaving with their parents, some were standing with police officers and by the way they were talking with their hands it was obvious they were giving their testimonies.

One of the officers who'd escorted them out of the school building kneeled down in front of Kiro, it was a woman in her late twenties. Her short black hair looked blue it was so dark and some of her bangs hung down in her face. She looked at him sweetly, knowing that he must have been terrified but the whole experience.

"Hey sweetie, you want to tell me what happened?" she asked.

"Yea, okay." Kiro responded automatically, running on standby as his whole body felt numb.

"What's your name kiddo?"

"Kiro Yuy."

"Okay Kiro, tell me what happened. Every thing you can remember."

"Okay, well we were in the auditorium for the Honor roll..." and so Kiro relayed then events to the policewoman as they had happened. Being sure to give her as much detail as possible with the exception of the fact that he and Debbie were the masterminds behind the all the cell phones going off. Every once and a while he would glance over at Debbie who was talking to another officer, giving her account of what had happened. After a while, when he'd finished his story the officer nodded. Patting him on the head and telling him it would be allright, and not to worry about it any more. Debbie, too, seemed to be finished where her story and she came over and hugged Kiro tightly.

"Kiro! Debbie!"

Kiro and Debbie turned to see Kiro's mother rushing though the crowd. She stopped, out of breath, when she got to them and panted.

"Are you two okay? I got a call from the administration. You're not hurt are you? Oh my God, Debbie! How did you get that bruise?"

Mrs. Yuy spent the next ten minutes fretting over the two teens, checking them, re-checking them, and hugging them over and over, thanking God that they were safe. The police officer who'd interviewed Debbie came over and tapped Cary on the shoulder.

"Excuse me mama? Are you their mother?"

"This ones mine.' Mrs. Yuy said, giving Kiro a tight squeeze. ' And this ones is practically my adopted daughter." She squeezed Debbie.

"Well you've got two very brave kids there Mrs...?

"Yuy."

"Mrs. Yuy. These two were the probably the most help to our investigation. If we need any more information we'll call you. Be safe going home."

"Thank you officer."

Cary gave the pair of teens another hug and then turned them and led them off campus to the bus stop. The ride back to the town house was silent except for the occasional sniffle that slipped through Debbies' composure. They had been home for about half an hour when Duo barged in through the front door, heaving for breath and looking around wildly. He spotted Kiro coming down the stairs and immediately wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Mr. Maxwell, I can't breath." Kiro wheezed out after a few moments. Duo quickly released his death grip on the teen and sighed heavily.

"Thank god." Duo collapsed onto the stairs, gasping for breath.

"Did you run all the way here?" Kiro said, raising an eyebrow at Duo.

"Well ya, don't have a car now do I?" Duo winked at Kiro, the sarcastic flavor dripping off his words.

The two laughed, Cary peeked out of the kitchen where she was sitting, having a cup of coffee with Debbie, and smiled before ducking out of the room again. Duo finally stood and took hold of Kiro's shoulders firmly, looking the boy strait in the eye.

"Seriously though, you're okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. But Debbie got a nice shiner."

Duo seamed to breath easier now, Kiro noticed, but the subject changed quickly after Duo got a whiff of the cookies that Kiros' mother was cooking and deciding to drag the teen along with him. Narrating their decent from the stairs and across the living room as if it were some wild safari hunt in the deep jungles of Africa. Even changing into a face accent.

Duo had always been like this, as far back as Kiro could remember. Even when his father had been alive, Duo would play practical jokes and make off the wall observations just to see if he could get a laugh out of the late Heero Yuy, which had been nearly impossible. Kiros' father had been a very stoic man. Very quiet and even tempered. It took a lot to rile him up, Duo just happened to know which buttons to push, as they had been friends since before Kiro was born. And, apparently, before his father and mother had even met. Kiro liked Duo, despite the over protective outbursts that occurred every once and a while. The man was more motherly then his mother! When he'd fallen off the trampoline at age seven it had been Duo who'd freaked out, running around like a chicken with his head cut off, not his mother. It seemed that Duo blamed himself for what happened to Heero, though no one knew why. They had been very close friends, almost like bothers, and so in Duo's mind, if anything happened to Kiro he would probably kill himself with grief.

They all had a grand old time, eating cookies and laughing and Duo's eternal antics. It was nearly five o'clock by the time things quieted down. Cary and Kiro walked Debbie home. It was Duo's first time actually meeting the girl, so it seamed he felt a little awkward around her, besides, some one had to wash the dishes. When the mother-son pair returned home Duo was passed out on the couch, snoring lightly.

"He really did run all the way home." Kiro grinned, following his mother back into the kitchen.

When Duo finally woke up from his catnap around seven he insisted on having the cake that had been torturing him since yesterday, and singing happy birthday. Cary finally gave in after he got down on his knees and begged. With that taken care of he rushed into the garage, which was more like a big storage room, and dragged out a box that had Kiro's name written all over... literally. He urged the teen to open it and was happily few stunned moments of silence. It was a bike, not something a seventeen year old would usually be horribly excited about, but Kiro hadn't had one since before his father died. He gave Duo and his mother a quick hug before dragging his shining new bike outside to test it out.

"Thanks Duo." Cary said, giving him a look of approval.

"No sweat." The tall man said. Placing his elbow on Cary's shoulder. "You know, you are the PERFECT height for a leaning post."

"Oh shut up."

It was no surprise to find out that the school was closed the next day, or rather, was closed until further notice. A notice arrived on the second day of the unpredicted brake notifying the students that the memorial service for Mrs. Linda Summers would be held some eight days later. Kiro wanted to go but didn't think he would be able to face the ex-Principals family. After all, she was shot because she protected him.

Kiro sat on the couch flipping though channels on the television; as usual there was nothing good on. It was only one o'clock so the after school toons had yet to start and all that was playing now was the re-runs of old black and white sitcoms and adds for useless household products. It was only the third day of the early summer brake and he was already bored. The phone rang and his mother shouted down the stairs for him to pick it up, she had her hands full. Kiro obidently picked up the receiver and politely asked who was calling.

"Is young Kiro avaibale?"

Kiro pulled the phone away from his ear and gave it an odd look before answering in a confused and suspicious voice... "This is he, may I ask who's calling?"

"Aw, good. I'm calling on the behalf of Ms. Debbies' father. He would like to invite you and your family over for dinner tonight. Would six this evening be a good time for you?"

"Um... yea?"

"All right then, you like me to arrange for a car or shall you walking?"

"...um..."

"A car it is then. We will see you at six this evening sir. Good day."

The line went dead and Kiro looked at it blankly for a few minutes before yelling up to his mother.

"Mom! Don't make dinner, we were invited over to Debbie's for dinner."

Five o'clock rolled around and Duo walked in the door to Cary fussing over Kiro's hair.

"What's goin' on?"

"Oh! Duo, go upstairs and get cleaned up. We've been invited to dinner."

"Sweet!" Duo dropped his workbag there in the doorway and jogged up the stairs then paused before he reached the second floor landing and leaning over the railing. "Not that you cooking isn't to die for Cary."

"Duo!"

The laughter of the self proclaimed comedian echoed down from above them as he went to the master bedroom to get dressed. He came back down around five-thirty smelling clean and looking refreshed. He'd dawned a clean red shirt and his favorite black jeans. To complete his outfit he fished his black leather jacket out of the hall closet and slung it over his shoulder. He posed for his tenants and they clapped sarcastically. Duo cleaned up pretty good, for a guy with a girly looking braid hanging down his back. The all had a good laugh and Kiro lead the way outside when a car honked from the street. They found that just outside of the townhouse was parked a long black limo. Three jaws dropped rather simultaneously as a man dressed sharply in black opened the door to the expensive vehicle.

"A limo? Where are we havin' din-din?" Duo asked stupidly.

"At Debbie's... I think..."

Duo let out a low, long whistle as he leaped down to the sidewalk and gave the driver a salute a he climbed in. Kiro and his mother followed after him. They sat on the back seat and fidgeted nervously, well, except for Duo. He'd decided to see what each and every one of the buttons in the limo did. He was like a kid in a candy store. Cary was shocked that the driver didn't lock the window between the drivers and passengers compartment, Duo had decided that rolling the window up and down over and over as entertaining. When the driver finally stopped the car and opened the door for them Kiro practically had to drag Duo out. Whoever said that there was no such thing as to much fun had obviously never met Duo and needed to be shot!

The walked up the steps to the front door, Kiro knocked timidly and the doors swung open on well-oiled hinges. Debbie was coming down from the second story of the large building, when she saw Kiro come into the main room she ran the rest of the way down the steps and tackled him. She, afterward, gave a courteous hello to Cary and Duo. The latter of the two gave her a goofy grin. Debbie led the way to the dining room where some one was already sitting. The newspaper that the person was reading completely concealed the person. Debbie put her hands on her hips and barked at the person commandingly.

"Father! Put that away, our guests are here."

The person holding the paper flinched and laughed lightly, folding the paper up and putting it on the table next to his chair.

"Welcome, I hope..."

"Oh my GOD!" Duo broke it loudly, almost screaming the words.

The slender blond haired, blue-eyed man that sat at the table jumped at the sudden outburst and then with wide eyes started searching for the source of the voice.

"Quarter Raberba Winner! How you been man?" Duo stepped out from behind Kiro and Cary crossing the room in a few quick strides of his long legs.

"Duo! It's really you. I haven't heard from you in so long." Debbie's father stood and embraced the taller brunet man with a quick hug before looking back at the other three, rather awe struck, occupants of the dinning room.

"What?" Duo and Quatre said in unison.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:: End Chapter 2 ::_


End file.
